


A Secret Movtivation

by angelgirl158



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgirl158/pseuds/angelgirl158
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne wasn't sure if she regretted watching the stupid game show after all it gave her hope to Alphys's feelings, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret Movtivation

Undyne never really watched tv, really she didn’t even own one.  The only time she ever actually watched any tv was when she would have cooking lessons with Papyrus at his house.  They would sit and eat together watching the tv, somewhat, while they occasionally talked as well.  Usually they would play whatever Undyne could get to show up on the tv since Papyrus was not the most brilliant with his tv.  Undyne liked getting to occasionally watch tv but she never liked watching that Mettaton guy.  He annoyed her but she always was out numbered on her opinion on him.  Papyrus liked Mettaton since Papyrus doesn’t have a mean bone in any part of his body.  Alphys liked him since she was the one who made him, and well he was really the only entertainment they had on the underground so everyone likes to use that as their reasoning for liking him. 

Tonight was another example of her voice on watching him be outnumbered since the show he was starting on was the quiz show, and that was Papyrus’s favorite segment.  Undyne sighed plopping down onto Papyrus’s couch as she ate her spaghetti with him as the tv started to come into focus.  Undyne retreated taking a bite since she started coughing and chocking on it when she saw that the human and Alphys were being introduced onto the show. 

“UNDYNE ARE YOU OKAY?  IS MY SPAGHETTI WORTH DYING OVER?” Papyrus yelled as he patted her back trying to help keep her from chocking. 

“I’M FINE JUST GIVE ME A MOMENT.” Undyne partially yelled as she finished her coughing and chocking over her pasta.  “What are they doing on this show?”  She asked watching as the robot started the game. 

“I do not know of their reasons but I’m sure they will be great contestants.” He said turning up the volume, to listen to what Mettaton said explaining the rules for this segment, naming the special rule that was in place for their human guest. 

Undyne silently watched with Papyrus barley eating being far too focused on watching the show, for probably the first time in her life.  She watched as Alphys gave hints to the human, something she wasn’t really happy about.  The human may have saved her but she still didn’t trust that child but watching Alphys help the child gave her a reason to maybe think this human is different and worth keeping alive. 

The two monsters gave their full attention to the show watching to see when the human would miss one.  It seemed that they were doing pretty good without Alphys’s help for most questions.  There were a few questions that even Undyne would never be able to do without Alphys.  Undyne let a smile cross her face as she watched the show thinking about just how smart Alphys was, it was one of the reasons that Undyne loved her, not that she would ever admit that.  Someone like Alphys would never love an intimidating violent monster like her. 

“In the dating simulation game “Mew Mew Kissy Cutie” what is Mew Mew’s favorite food?”

Oh no.

“Oh! Oh! I know this one!!  It’s snail ice cream!!!!!!!” They hear Alphys say. 

Undyne sighed oh course this would be where Alphys would forget to keep her silence and speak, it seems that robot wasn’t as stupid as Undyne thought.  She listened as Mettaton scolded Alphys for answering and Undyne knew that this just would not turn out well for Alphys, not with Mettaton tricking her like that.  Sure enough when he announced his plan for a question she would know Undyne knew that Alphys would be telling her about her embarrassment for a long time.

‘Who does Dr. Alphys have a crush on?’

Low and defiantly something Undyne did not want to learn as she saw the options come up.  She hated this stupid game show even more when she read her own name.  ‘This is low and I will surplex that robot the next time I see him.’ Undyne thought as she watched the human pick their choice.  Undyne clenched her fist as the human picked her name, and her plate of spaghetti fell to the floor.  ‘This has to be a joke.’ She thought. 

But no as she listened to Mettaton speak mocking Alphys for her supposed crush, as Alphys blushed harder and harder as he spoke.  Undyne couldn’t believe what she was hearing, because if Mettaton was not lying then it would be true that Alphys has a crush on… Undyne stood up and grabbed her plate throwing it against the wall. 

“IS IT PLATER THROWING TIME? I SHAL JOIN!” Papyrus yelled as he threw his plate against the same wall getting spaghetti everywhere and confusing the hell out of Sans as he popped his out to see what the noise was.  “THAT WAS FUN SHALL WE DO MORE UNDYNE?” He asked as Sans grabbed some stuff to clean up the broken plates. 

“I CAN’T BELIVE THE NERVE OF THAT ROBOT HOW DARE HE? I CAN’T EVEN THINK I WANT TO HURT HIM SO BAD!” She yelled sighing and helping Sans clean up the spaghetti with Papyrus. 

“We told you she likes you, go tell her it back you’ll make her fell a lot better.” Sans said his brother agreeing in the background as they finished cleaning the mess. 

“You’re right I should do that and then we can both beat the robot to a pulp.” She said running home to go change and talk to Alphys. 

However, once she got there Undyne couldn’t bring herself to go talk to Alphys.  What if he was lying just to embarrass them, what if he had that same reasoning to any of the options.  Undyne sighed not knowing what to do.  She passed, upset, trying to figure out how to best solve this.  There is not point to the two beating around the bush further if they both liked each other, and there was definitely no way Alphys would ever tell Undyne it just isn’t her.  Then it stuck Undyne she could just write Alphys a note and take her rejection with it being unsigned and the human could be the mediator to figure out Alphys’s feelings so that Undyne would not have to risk ruining her great friendship with Alphys. 

It was genius.  And with that Undyne set off to write the note, all night continually tweaking it to be perfect.  After all anything for Alphys should be. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I am going to make more with this let me know what you guys think just a quick thing I had thought of after reading way too much fanfic of these toz


End file.
